The present application relates to computational creativity, and more specifically, to group generation for a project. Groups or teams are commonly used in a variety of contexts. For example, many businesses and other entities assign different projects or tasks to teams of employees. As another example, a sports team attempts to draft, sign and trade for players to compete for a championship or tournament. A coach of the sports teams may also select different lineups of players on the team to match up with specific opponents or to implement a particular playing style. A group or team generally requires a combination of members having the requisite skills and team cohesion to achieve the objectives of the project.